


Easter--FUCK

by Kyu_Sunstruck



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Easter oneshot, Knotting, M/M, Mind Break, Monster Tom, Oviposition, The ending is ironic, bunny tord, have this peice of shit while you wait, im working on chapter 2nof trouble in the tropics don't rush me, wolf tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyu_Sunstruck/pseuds/Kyu_Sunstruck
Summary: Tord get stuck with Tom durning Easter, and toms rut. Good luck bunny boiEaster one shot





	Easter--FUCK

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter ya fucks

“Oh little bunny~ please come out”

Tord breath hitched as heard that voice, Tom was looking for him. This was the main reason he hated Easter, because Tom’s rut would always hit around that time. For Easter Edd and Matt would always go to visit Matt's mom, lucky married bastards didn't have to deal with Toms rut. 

It had been almost 3 years since the cat and the deer had gotten married, Matt’s mom always asking when they were going to have kittens or fawns together. Tord did not want to deal with a bunch of squabbling brats in the house and he made that clear.

“I can smell your fear baby bunny” oh that is too close for his liking. As on que, the couch he was hiding behind was gone and tom was in its place. Tom a gave a loud rumble, a mix between a growl and a purr in satisfaction. “There you are” he cooed. 

Tord stared at the wolfmonster in front of him, heart pounding in fear. He was on his butt, hind legs slightly spread apart. Wait, His hind legs!! Tord quickly evaluated weather or not this was a good idea before looking into Tom's eyes again, who was already reaching down with his snout to grab Tord. Realizing what he had to do to keep his fluff butt safe, he pulled his legs back and stored all his strength in them. As soon as Tom’s face got close enough he lashed out his leg and delivered one powerful kick to the face, before getting up and bounding to the window.

He almost made it to the window before feeling toms powerful claw on his back. The claw dragged him along the floor as Tord desperately clawed at the floor, his tiny claws making multiple stretch marks on the cherry oak wood. His ears laid flat against his head and back as he heard toms deep voice.

“The big bad monster didn't really appreciate that little bunny, looks like your in need for a punishment” Tord gave a whimper, legs shaking in fear. A loud screech was herd as Tom ripped off Tord’s shorts, revealing tords ass and cunt. Tord continued to try and get away, even if it was useless. Tom chuckled and leaned down level with tords cunt, before giving a long lick, causing Tord to give out a shaky moan. All struggle stopped as he felt the long muscle enter him, he knew he shouldn't be enjoying it but, God damn it felt so good.

As tom continued to tongue fuck him, tord started bucking his hips back, his biology kicking him and demanding him to breed. His tail wagged faster and faster as he got closer to cumming. Tords moans grew louder and he pushed himself back to Tom’s tongue, desperately trying to get tom into him deeper. Tord started muttering toms name and he was about to cum, when Tom pulled his tongue out. Tord rolled over, whining, face flushed and he stuck his hand between his legs, touching himself and trying to finish himself off.

“This is quite the show your putting on for me baby bunny. Look at you, all it took was my damned tongue to get you in a state of wanting to be fucked and breed, slut.” Tom chuckled darkly. He sat back and watched Tord enter one finger into himself, desperate to cum. Tord continued to finger fuck himself, trying to get rid of the burn Tom had left. His whines became desperate as tears came out of his eyes. He wanted tom, he wanted tom so badly.

Tord got angry tom wasn't fucking moving, he just sat and watched. Tord could see how hard tom was, cock twitching and beading with precum at the tip. “Fucking asshole” Tord muttered, before getting up on shaky legs. Tom gave him a confused growl and was about to get up incase Tord tried to escape again. Tord however waddled over to tom, before placing one of his hands on toms chest. He trailed a hand up the monsters hard on, before climbing up his inner thighs and sitting right on it.

Tord pushed himself down on it, letting out a shaky moans as the tip started to enter him. By then tom realized what Tord wanted and helped him out a bit. He pulled Tord’s arms down and thrusted upwards, fully putting the tip in Tord and getting him a little ways down. Tord gave a loud moan, this was painful, but so nice. Tom got up on to his back paws, forcing Tord on the floor. He grabbed Tord’s arms and pinned the under his claws. Tords ears lay sprawled out on the floor and his legs were spread apart practically as far as they could go. Tom gave a shallow thrust that sent Tord into the release that he needed. But oh Tom didn't do that for Tord, hell no.

Tom started thrusting more, each one pulling him deeper inside the little bunny under him. Tord was spewing out a mixture of moans, Norwegian, and Tom’s name. Tom could even swear he heard a faint ‘sugoi’ come out of Tord’s lips, he really didn't pay no mind to it. He had a mission that was more than just fucking Tord. Tom could feel his self control swap out of his mind for both his wolf and monster instincts take over. Tom started growling louder, thrusting deeper, feeling his own knot stating to get caught in Tord. 

“Oh holy fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, tom ah yes fuck!!!!” Tord screamed out, practically screaming about his release. How many times was in now? Tord had no idea but he was still up for more, he wanted more, all he wanted was Tom's monster cock. He felt toms knot start building up and he smiled into his screams. “YES YES YES YES PLEASE GOD TOM KNOT ME!!!!! I WANT YOU TO IMPREGNATE ME, MAKE ME YOU BITCH, DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO ME GOD FUCK!!” Tord screamed. He gave a loud moan as Tom thrusted his knot fully inside Tord.

Tord painted, feeling warmth flow through him as tom came. He looked to his stomach which was steadily growing due to how much cum was going inside him. Tom gave a rumble, face conjuring in pain, which confused Tord, until he felt something going through toms cock into him. Tord gave a yell, feeling whatever it was shift into him, and slide through him. Tord closed his eyes as he felt it near his cervix, it hurt like a motherfucker. Tord gave a scream as it passed that point and settled inside his womb. Tord felt more of the objects pass and cried in pain as each one settled inside him. The pain was to much of Tord to even think straight anymore as he kicked and screamed in his own tears. Finally the last one forced its way in and joined the rest inside Tord. Toms knot deflated and he pulled out. 

Tom blinked a bit before looking down at the bunny under him, who had curled up and was shaking holding his stomach. Tom instantly felt bad for the poor bunny, the egg laying process was probably not good for him. Leaning down, he dragged his long tongue on Tord’s side as an attempt to calm him down. Tord however just kicked him away softly, not trusting the wolfmonster. Tom give a loud whimper and curled around Tord, protecting him. Tord just curled into himself tighter. Tom got up to the fridge and opened it, pulling out the last of the carrot cake they had. He returned to Tord and passed it to him. Tord looked at it then Tom, before pulling it too him and starting to nibble on it. Tom instantly perked up and his tail stated wagging. 

They sat there for a while before Tom curled around Tord once more. This time Tord cuddled back. Strange Easter Sunday that had, but at least they got some pups now. Not Tord has to deal with a bunch of squabbling brats, ironic ain't it.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit shit and its 3 in the fucking morning


End file.
